Memories
by SirenScream42
Summary: Pointless TF:A smut, with an OC. Read and Reveiw please. :3


Starscream hissed angrily, struggling against the stasis cuffs that kept him bound and weakened. His null canons were gone, stripped from him by that infernal medic bot's magnetic powers. The femme, Siren, had been the one to capture him and put him in a Autobot holding cell. He had actually been stunned into silence when he saw her flying at him, plasma guns charging.

For a nanosecond, anyway.

Siren, as Starscream had known her, had been a proud Decepticon, a femme seeker, sharing a second in command position with Starscream. She had been built specifically to match Megatron in such a way that even with her massive power levels, she could never take down the decepticon leader. She was loyal enough to Megatron, unlike Starscream, and very powerful. Starscream liked power.

He had started to follow her a few days after they had met, pairing them together on scouting missions and sparring. He had tried seduction first, to help himself get closer to figuring out Megatron's weaknesses through her closeness with the tyrant. Needless to say, many beatings usually followed, and Siren was raised a notch in Megatron's favor. However, Starscream wasn't about to give up, and feigned an interest in friendship with the femme. She had been surprised at first, then suspicious. It was Starscream, after all. Almost reluctantly, she had agreed to try a friendship with the male seeker. To his surprise, he actually enjoyed the time he spent with Siren. He had expected her to be just as loyal as Lugnut, and go completely batshit whenever the leader of the deceptions was mentioned. Siren, however loyal she may have been, still possessed a strain of contempt for the Decepticon ruler, often pointing out flaws in his plans, and complaining about Megatron's endless rants about how incompetent his troops were.

Most of them were about Starscream.

Starscream, alone in his cell, recalled a certain memory of the lovely black femme that used to look at him with kindness and partnership in her optics, not hate and disgust that resided in her beautiful baby blue optics now. In his memory, She had just been upgraded, and her armor was slimmer, and almost gave the appearance of what organics called "curves". On her chassis and long wings was the decepticon symbol, almost disappearing into the black armor on her chest, but standing out on her wings, for it had been branded into the white stripe going down the middle of each.. Her servos were long and sharp, clawed like Starscream's, a pale white, and her legs had been slimmed, matching Blackarachnia's design. Her faceplate was shined, and now her hauntingly scarlet optics shone out of her white face plate. They were standing on the bridge, Her and Starscream, his arms behind his back, her crossed in front of her chassis. Starscream was content with merely looking at the stars, being next to the femme who, it seemed like, was his only friend.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Starscream looked at the femme, speaking in her soft voice. It was unusual for a decepticon to have such a nice voice. She had leaned forward, resting her arms on the railing coming out of the floor adjacent to the large window, looking out at the stars. Starscream looked back at the stars and snorted. "It's a bunch of slagging gas balls. How is it beautiful?" Siren looked at him and sighed. "It's not so much the object itself, but the mystery in it. Imagine what it would be like, to not know what was out here. I mean," she gestured at the wide expanse of stars outside, "Imagine what it would be like to never see any of this. Just be stuck…wondering."

"You mean being an organic." Starscream glanced at the femme would had turned back to gaze at the stars. The corner of her mouth twitched as she fought down a smile. "That's beside the point. Imagine, looking at something in the sky, day after day, and not being able to reach it. It's like….you're close enough to touch it, but you can't." Starscream looked at her, surprised by the profound moment his comrade had just had. Leaning over her-Starscream was a head taller than Siren-He looked into her optics.

"Do you have a virus, or are you just overenergized?" He asked, incredulous. Siren really did smile this time and gave the male seeker a light punch in the chest. "Ah, forget it, 'Screamer. You wouldn't understand." She said, chuckling and turning away from the mech. Her words started to cycle around his processor. Why was he so focused on her words? Then it hit him. He reached out, grabbed her arm, and spun her around, stepping forward quickly so their chassis touched. Before she could ask what the slag he was doing, Starscream bowed his head and mashed their lips together.

It was messy and weird, but it conveyed the general message of an organic kiss. Siren's optics widened for a moment, but she offlined them and leaned into Starscream's kiss, feeling the Deception's arms go around her. Siren tilted her head up slightly and Starscream tilted his down, fixing their messy arrangement and leading both deceptions to realize their lip components fit together perfectly. It was probably just a glitch in her design, but right now that hadn't crossed either of their processors. Starscream ran his glossa over Siren's lower lip, and with a soft moan, the femme complied and opened her mouth to his demanding glossa. Starscream found it was very hard to smile triumphantly while frenching a femme, so he settled for clutching her possessively, their glossas battling for dominance.

Engergon ran in a thin trickle out of the corner of Siren's mouth as their kiss grew more heated, and Starscream backed his companion into the guard rail. Starscream reached up and scratched her wings lightly with his claws, growling possessively.

"Ah!" Siren broke the kiss and threw her head back and trembled, pleasurable sensations sweeping over her as her wings were scraped roughly by Starscream's claws as he nibbled on the wires in her neck. Starscream started to rub her wings slowly as he took a heated wire in his mouth and sucked violently, causing Siren to gasp out his name. "Starscream..!" He groaned at the sound of his name as he felt his internal cooling fans kick in, his spark rolling and tumbling in it's chamber, aching to be set loose as their chassis scraped together, causing pleased cries to come from both. Siren clamped her servos on Starscream's head and moaned, convulsing in sheer bliss, as he lowered his face and started to lick and rub the seam that concealed her spark from him, his spark screaming for a bond, anything to relieve the delicious torture both 'Cons were feeling. This heated display of passion would have continued, if not for a voice approaching.

"…And my grand and glorious leader, you most recent plan will work flawlessly, I'm sure of your genius, those pathetic Autobots will not stand a chance against our wise and glorious--!"

Siren groaned silently as Lugnut's voice came drifting down the corridor, followed by a deeper, much more menacing voice.

"My plan will only work if Siren knows exactly when to act. And were you not supposed to be keeping your optic on her?" Megatron stated, walking alongside the smaller, more annoying Decepticon. Lugnut bowed his head in shame. "A thousand apologies, my lord Megatron, but she slipped away when she requested some energon." Megatron sighed. "It's fine, we just need to-" The decepticon tyrant and his most loyal servant stepped into the bridge to find Starscream and Siren standing a few feet apart, their arms crossed in front of them, expressions of profound boredom on each faceplate.

Starscream chuckled at the memory, remembering how hard it had been to get Siren alone again. It had been a few months after their little encounter on he bridge, and she had been going on patrols with Blitzwing. That is, until he had caught her arms and forcibly dragged her into his quarters, quickly locking the door. He had pinned her to it, flicking the lights off in his quarters, and was kissing her violently, glossa demanding as it fought hers. Energon ran down the sides of her mouth in tiny rivers, and she moaned and cried out as their bodies ground against one another, sending off sparks. Starscream lowered his head again to her neck and sought out the wire he had found earlier, sucking hard. Siren cried out and threw her arms around his neck, lifting her legs to wrap them around Starscream's hips. He lifted her up and quickly moved them over to his berth.

Starscream pushed her back on his berth, cupping her aft and making Siren moan loudly. "Ngh, Starscream!" Siren looked up at him, faceplate flushed and optics clouded with arousal. "Now!" Her chest plates slid apart, and she revealed her pulsing spark. It was the loveliest shade of violet Starscream had seen, and he merely looked at it for a moment. He laced their claws together, his own spark chamber opening, the light from his deep scarlet spark mixing with hers. He moved forward until their chests touched and the light was extinguished. Siren's spark lurched forward desperately, merging with Starscream, causing both mechs to cry out from the overwhelming feelings coursing through their circuits. Their sparks merged and spun together, creating unimaginable friction between the two Decepticons. It was impossible to tell where the traitor ended and where the loyal second in command began, their sparks meshed so completely together. In the physical state, Starscream howled in pleasure and grinded their chassis together, loving the way his partner screamed his name.

"St-Starscream! Primus, Yes!" Siren howled. "I-I LOVE YOU!" She screamed at the top of her vocalizer. Starscream gaped down at her in shock. "I love you…" She whimpered, her claws digging into the berth underneath them, screaming as her overload hit, sparks of energy coming from their attached chest plates. Starscream yowled as the force of his overload nearly offlined him. He collapsed on Siren, gasping for breath, as their sparks slipped back into their spark chamber and their chest plates closed.

Back in the present, Starscream onlined his optics and sighed. The days of Siren being a Decepticon were gone, replaced by an Autobot who hated him, who loved the small yellow mech who probably didn't even understand her feelings.

"Just a few minutes, Optimus! I'll be right out!"

Starscream looked up to see the lovely black femme that occupied his thoughts so often lately. The door slid shut, and she walked forward, her hips moving smoothly. Starscream's mouth watered. She crouched in front of him and glared. He felt a smile tug on his lips as a plan worked itself out in his processor.

"Alright, Decepticon. You know me." Siren glared at him. Starscream made a face of mock surprise. "Know you? All the Autobots know you!" He grinned and Siren scowled. "In all seriousness, yes I do. I can tell you everything I know, if, you do something for me." Siren looked at him, suspicious.

"What?" Starscream grinned. "A kiss." Siren blinked rapidly, then growled. She leaned forward, ducking under his bound arms as he lifted them and settled around her neck. She leaned forward and let their lip components touch, her white ones locking with his gray ones. Starscream sighed deeply, offlining his optics, basking in the renewed glow in his spark, at having his love back in his arms, even if she was unwilling, he would have this moment, forever in his processor. Starscream let out a surprised grunt as he felt her press against him, rubbing their chassis together, sighing into his mouth and laying her hand on his shoulder. "Guess you remember more than you let on…" Starscream muttered into the kiss, running his glossa over Siren's bottom lip. Siren mewled in a high voice, then grumbled. "Shut up, 'Screamer."

She moaned again as Starscream's glossa invaded her sensitive mouth, tangling with hers. Siren started to fight glossa's with him, rubbing their chassis together. The two cybertronians moaned loudly, their sparks tumbling inside of them. Starscream let out a shriek when Siren suddenly broke the kiss, ducked down, and bit his chassis. "Siren!" He moaned, the Femme licking and scratching at his chassis. "My beautiful seeker." She cooed, nibbling at the seam of his chest. Her claws slipped inside the seam and tangled themselves in wires, giving them sharp tugs and making Starscream yelp in pleasure.

"Siren!" He moaned, his chest plates opening, her fingers falling free of his wires. She gazed down at his spark, engorged with lust, the scarlet light reflecting off the white on her body. She lowered her mouth to his spark and dragged her glossa quickly over it, feeling tingles of electricity shoot through her glossa as Starscream arched his back and hollowed in pleasure, optics widening to enormous proportions. She gently licked her lips, smirking seductively at Starscream. He shuddered under her lustful gaze as her own chest plates slid apart. "W-What are you doing?!" He gasped out.

"What feels right." She said, lowering her chest to his and joining their sparks. Her eyes rolled up and she screamed in pleasure, rocking their bodies together. Starscream groaned as Siren ground her slim frame against his, faceplate heating up and optics offlining. Sparks shot from their bodies, and her wings grinded against his statis cuffs, the sharp tips sparking the metal. Siren screamed her overload as a violet light flared up. Starscream screeched loudly as he followed Siren, a scarlet light joining the violet one. Siren collapsed into his arms, gasping for breath as her spark slipped back inside her chest. Starscream sighed in contentment, rubbing her back with his now free hand. "My beautiful angel." He whispered in her audio receptor, "My lovely Siren." She sighed in contentment, nuzzling him. "You know, It's weird, but I have more memories of you." She whispered, curling into his embrace. Starscream smirked, rubbing her wing.

"I wonder why."


End file.
